Time To Say Goodbye
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: What if Shooting Star had happened in season 3? And what if it wasn't all a misunderstanding? What if it was a real shooting? Also, Blaine is the same age as Kurt in this just because I don't feel like accepting that Blaine is a year younger. So he's a senior with Kurt. Warning for depiction of school shooting.


Time To Say Goodbye

* * *

Summary: What if Shooting Star had happened in season 3? And what if it wasn't all a misunderstanding? What if it was a real shooting? Also, Blaine is the same age as Kurt in this just because I don't feel like accepting that Blaine is a year younger. So he's a senior with Kurt.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were walking to their fifth class of the day, Glee, when Kurt had to dash of to use to restroom. Blaine squeezed his hand and smiled as they parted before heading to the choir room. Blaine was excited for Glee club today because he was going to sing to Kurt and he knew Kurt was going to love it. He was practically bouncing in his seat as the other members filed in as per usual.

The bell rang and Kurt hadn't gotten there yet, and Blaine was getting a little worried. He hoped Kurt was alright. He shook off his worries, though. Kurt was probably fine. He was probably on his way to class right now. Blaine didn't need to worry at all.

Except, his worries multiplied tenfold when, a couple minutes into class, a deafening '_BOOM'_ echoed from nearby. Everyone gasped and Mr. Schue and Coach Bieste hurried to close and lock the doors, turning off the lights as well. Whispers of 'as that a gunshot?' and 'guys, help Artie' and 'get under cover' could be heard all around the room. Blaine was quick to help Artie out of his chair and onto the floor behind the piano. Blaine sat against the wall with his legs pulled up to his chest, shutting his eyes tight. That had definitely been a gunshot. And it'd been out in the hallway, presumably nearby. And he didn't know if somebody had been shot or if that was some kind of warning shot. And then he remembered that Kurt was still missing.

His eyes popped open and he shot to his feet, dashing to the door. Schue and Bieste grabbed him before he could put himself in sight of anyone who might be outside the choir room, and Blaine struggled, saying desperately, "No! I need to go get Kurt! He's still out there! Let me go, _please_!"

"Blaine, you need to calm down, pumpkin," Bieste said soothingly, easing him back down to the floor. "We'll go find him, okay? You need to stay safe."

Blaine reluctantly stayed put, but images of Kurt's terrified face plagued his mind. He couldn't handle it if Kurt got hurt and he wasn't able to protect him.

Just as Bieste was getting up to leave and find Kurt, the door was slammed open and mostly everyone gasped. Some of the girls screamed and Tina started crying into Sam's shoulder. But Blaine just froze, eyes locked onto the familiar figure that had just been shoved to the ground before his classmates. "Kurt," he whispered, too quiet for anyone to hear.

"Nobody move!" a shaky voice said as another student—a _student?_—walked into the classroom holding a gun. Blaine, startled, looked at the newcomer and frowned. He didn't recognize him. He thought he knew _everybody_ at the school, given that he was student body president, but apparently he didn't. He thought that maybe the boy looked vaguely familiar from one of the many clubs Blaine was a part of, but other than that he had no idea who the student was. "Stop crying!" the shooter demanded, pointing the gun with shaky hands at the group of girls huddled in the corner, including Kitty, Marley, and Unique. Ryder moved to comfort Marley, but as soon as he moved an inch the shooter shouted at him and told him to stay put. "I said _don't move!" _he shouted. He looked around at all of them and laughed bitterly, sounding absolutely psychotic. "Do any of you guys _even know my name_?" he asked, voice rising with each word. "You probably didn't even know I existed until I decided I was fed up with being invisible! Now you notice me! Now everyone notices me! They all _fear _me!" he said lowly, harshly glaring at all of them. His confidence seemed to increase and the shakiness in his voice and his hands was almost gone. "And _you!" _he spat suddenly, pointing his gun directly at Blaine. Blaine's eyes widened and he stared fearfully at the boy whose name he was still trying to figure out.

"I-I—"

"Oh, _shut up_, Mr. Perfect!" the boy snapped, glaring at Blaine. Then he laughed bitterly again. "You claim to be such good buddies with everyone in the school, Mr. Class President, but I bet you don't even know who I am."

"I—you—in c-chess club, I saw you, I-I—"

"But you never bothered to talk to me," he said loudly, shrugging wildly and waving his gun around angrily. Blaine gulped and shrunk down nervously. "You never _bothered _to learn my name or even say hi to me. You pretend to be all nice and charming but you're just like the rest of them."

"N-No—"

"But, you see, I know _you_," the shooter continued, laughing that same insane laugh. "And I know that your sweet little _boyfriend _was wandering the halls when I found him! Maybe if you weren't so focused on making disgusting goo-goo eyes at him all day you'd take the time to notice me or _anyone else at this school who is alone like me_!" he shouted angrily, suddenly turning on Kurt.

_"No!"_ Blaine cried, wanting to leap forward and shield Kurt from any harm. But he knew that would only make things worse. "Please, don't hurt him! I'll do anything you want."

"It's too late for that!" the shooter practically screamed. "It's too late to say you're sorry! It's too late to notice me! _IT DOESN'T MATTER!" _

Blaine had tears streaming down his face by now, thinking _this is it. This is how we're all going to die. I'm never going to see Kurt again. _

The shooter still had his gun pointed at Kurt's head when he said, "It's time to say goodbye." Before anyone could act or even move, the shooter had his gun aimed at his own head and he had pulled the trigger.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Blaine rushed forward and knelt down next to Kurt, wrapping his arms around him. Kurt was trembling and clinging to Blaine while Blaine rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay. I'm right here. You're safe."

"I thought he was going to kill you," Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded. "I know. I thought he was going to hurt you…" He trailed off, burying his face in Kurt's neck and sniffling softly.

"Blaine, sweetie, what's the matter? It's okay, we're safe now…"

"It's not…" He hesitated and eventually shook his head. "I'll tell you later. Right now, let's just go home. Your dad will be worried."

Kurt nodded and they slowly stood up, not letting go of each other. After letting the police know that they weren't feeling well enough to give statements, Blaine drove Kurt home. As soon as they got out of the car, they were basically attached at the hip again and walked together inside the house.

"Kurt?" asked Burt's confused voice from the living room. "What are you doing home so early?"

"You didn't hear?" Kurt asked, frowning and clinging to Blaine as they took a seat on the wide loveseat. Burt shook his head, now leaning forward with obvious concern, having muted the football game on TV. Kurt sighed and snuggled into Blaine's side. "There was a shooting at McKinley…"

Burt's eyes widened. "What? Was anybody hurt? Are you boys all right?"

Kurt nodded. "We're fine, dad. Everybody's fine, except… the shooter died. He was a student. He killed himself."

Burt's eyes grew sad and he looked between the two of them. He could only guess why a student would do such a thing, and he didn't think it was because he was a bully. It was because he _was bullied. _Or something along those lines. Burt cleared his throat and shook his head. "Well, I'm glad you two are okay. I'll make you guys some cocoa." He stood up and left to make the cocoa. As soon as he was gone, Kurt turned slightly to look at Blaine.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked gently.

Blaine sighed and kissed Kurt's forehead. "Yeah… I just feel like, maybe if I'd done more to get to know _everyone _as class president, maybe I could've saved him. Maybe I could've avoided this whole thing if I'd been his friend. I didn't even know his _name_, Kurt," he emphasized, his eyes wide and sad and he stared into Kurt's.

"Oh, honey," Kurt sighed, pulling Blaine close and rubbing his back. "It wasn't your fault. None of it was your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

"I just feel so guilty," Blaine admitted, feeling small and scared.

Kurt nodded and continued rubbing Blaine's back soothingly. "I know. It'll be okay, I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine replied instantly. Kurt smiled a little and kissed Blaine's forehead.

And he knew, as long as they had each other, that they'd be okay. Eventually.

* * *

**A/N: I just got this idea and had to write it. Sorry the ending sucks. And I know this is about a year late as a reaction fic to Shooting Star, but just go with it. **

**Love you, my lovelies! **

**Review please :)**


End file.
